Meet The Parents
by maddikinz940
Summary: What happens when Rebecca Halpert and Brandon Shrute get married. Happiness? Of course. But the thing is both of their parents have never met eachother..... OneShot.


Nothing could ruin this day

Thought Rebecca Halpert as she walked down the asile waiting to greet her new husband. Brandon Shrute looked absolutley stunning and he looked as though his face were being clensed by fireflies. She was so happy. She had a perfect wedding a perfect husband and she was now going to become Rebecca Halpert Shrute.

She kept on giving herself mental notes to not trip on her dress and not to compltety pass out from pure ecstasy. Becca swore the only thing keeping her from completey ravishing Brandon then and there was her dad's steady hold linked between her arm.

_Dad,_ thought Becca. She knew that her dad was going to have a hard time letting go. Of course he would be happy for her. But she knew he would miss her so much. She tore her eyes away from her gorgeous amazing soon-to-be husband and glanced at her dad. He was looking at her with the same amount of love a new dad would give. Even if Brandon would replace dad in the role of man-in-her-life she knew her dad would always love her.

She stole a quick glance at her mom, who was practically bawling her eyes out. Her mom was giving her the same expression as her dad was. Even in her pure happiness, Becca felt sad. The people who had raised her. The people who , at first, looked up to and admired, then hated, then hated some more, then loved even more because she had put them through that hatered stage in her life. The two most loving people in her life were now only part of who she belonged to. She loved Brandon more than imaginable, But she knew her parents love would never be replaced. Even if the person who was sort of replacing it was goergous and making her want to ravish him.

Finally, she had got to the alter. She kissed her dad and saw a tear in his eye that was quickly rubbed away. And so it began.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding cerimony was perfect. And God Becca was gorgeous. Brandon Shrute didn't even think or see anyone else except her. His amazing gorgeous wife. After they had said their vows and kissed the wedding reception went as planned. Becca and Jim danced. After that Brandon and Rebecca danced.

"Hey" said Becca playfully in his ear "Why don't we have our parents meet"

"Fine, I'll meet you back at the wedding cake"

They both took off

Becca found her parents first. They were both chatting with her baby brother, Joshua.

"Hey, Josh" said Becca warmly giving her 16 year old brother a hug. Joshua suprised becca by hugging her back.

"Oh my god" joked her dad "They're actually hugging"

"Are you serious" said her mom playing along "I need my camera for this"

At the mention of cameras Josh quickly detached himself from his older sister and shuffled over to the desert table.

"You just had to kill the moment dad" said Becca giving her dad an exasperated/ warm look "Didn't you"

"Of course he did" said her mother standing up to give her daughter a hug "he wouldn't be your dad if he didn't" said Pam Halpert giving her daughter a motherly hug.

"So" said her dad with a slight smile on his face "why is my now married daughter coming over for a chat with her old parents when she could be gettin her groove on with her new husband"

"Oh yea I'm sure everyone here wants to see my famous Beesly dance moves" said Becca sarcastically

"Well its what got me your father" said her mom wraping an arm around her husband

"Okay mom" said Becca warmly "But actually I came here because I want you to meet Brandons parents"

"Oh" said Jim

"Okay" said Pam

They walked to the punch table where Brandon stood with his parent, A tall, chubby man with big glasses and strange beet colored suit and a petite, skinny blonde woman in a black dress. They both had happy expressions on their face.

That is, Until they saw Pam and Jim.

Becca, Pam and Jim approached Brandon, Dwight and Angela. Becca stood between the two couples with no idea why they had these terrified expressions on their faces.

"Mom, Dad" Becca began. But Jim cut her off

"Dwight, Angela?"

"Pam?" asked Angela

"Angela?" asked Pam

Both Brandon and Rebecca looked shocked

"I just thought Halpert was a common last name" said Dwight

"I just thought Shrute was a common last name" said Jim

Becca finally thought it was time to intervein

"You guys know eachother?" she asked, already knowing the response

"Yes" said Jim through clenched teeth

"We actually know eachother very well" said Dwight also, through clenched teeth

"Do you know what this means Jim?" asked Pam with a slight hint of fear

"I'm afraid to ask" said Jim still staring at Dwight

"Were sort of related to the Shrutes now"

Both jim and Dwight cried out "NOOOOOOOOO"

Oh Boy, Thought Rebecca, imagine what thanksgiving would be like. Thank God it was only April.


End file.
